


Want

by Merrov



Series: THIS 'verse [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne had figured him out in a way no one else on Atlantis had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the SGA Santa fic Just This that I wrote last Christmas. Written for the Kink Bingo prompt GAGS.

_"Next time, and oh yes, there will be a next time, Sheppard, I'll have to gag you. I'll gag you and tie you down and I'll wait hours before I finally fuck you."_

John couldn't get Lorne's words out of his head as he sat in his quarters later that night. The sex had been amazing, mind blowing, in fact, but John just wasn't sure how he really felt about the whole thing. Well, that wasn't quite true. His body knew exactly what he felt about it. Just the thought of Lorne slipping a gag into John's mouth while he was laid out and tied to the bed made John's entire body scream _yesthatmorepleasenow_. He knew this was dangerous. He knew that things could easily get out of hand. Lorne promised that their professional lives wouldn't be affected, and John believed that that was the intent, but things happened. Feelings- and that word left a bitter tasted in John's mouth- happened.

John had known for a long time that he preferred his sex a little on the rough and kinky side, but he'd never had much thought for actually finding a top. He'd always been a one night stand sort of guy when it came to what he actually wanted in bed. It was just safer, easier, that way. This had the potential to become something totally different, like nothing John had ever even considered having before. Lorne wanted to do it again, and if John was honest with himself, he wanted exactly the same thing.

'I'll gag you,' Lorne had promised, and John shivered, his dick hardening a little as he thought about it. Would Lorne use leather, cloth, or rope for the gag? In a perfect world, the rope would be John's first choice, he thought. It would chafe a little around the corners of John's mouth, rub the skin raw enough to be red and ache for a few days if John moved enough. It would be too stupid of a risk, but John liked the idea all the same. Leather was hard to come by unless Lorne pulled it off of something else, but cloth? Cloth was everywhere. John lay back on his bed and slowly stroked himself through his pants as he thought. Lorne would take one piece and ball it up, tying it around until it was big enough for John to have to stretch a little to fit it in his mouth. Then Lorne would take a wider strip and tie it around John's head, making it impossible for John to spit the ball out.

John moaned softly, unzipping his pants and freeing his now hard cock. Lorne had told him in no uncertain terms that he'd play with John for hours next time before he fucked him. John knew he wouldn't be coming until Lorne was in him, until he was told to. He'd be aching and desperate, moaning around the spit soaked gag, wanting to beg before Lorne pushed inside him.

John knew a gag that big would be trying for him, make him feel just a little ill from keeping it in his mouth. He still had a working gag reflex after all, and it would be irritated by the large cloth ball Lorne would force him to hold. John's fist tightened around his cock. He wanted that. He wanted to be uncomfortable, to be used only for Lorne's pleasure. Lorne had figured him out in a way no one else on Atlantis had, and that scared John and turned him on at the same time. Lorne would know that John wanted the gag to be a little too big. He would see immediately how much harder John got the more his body fought the knotted cloth.

John's hips bucked, fucking his own hand as he thought about how his jaw would ache afterwards, how dry his mouth would feel after the gag was removed. He moaned as he imagined the emptiness, and knew that Lorne would take care of that too, kissing him deeply, tongue exploring John's mouth, filling him up again. Only after that would John's words come, begging Lorne to let him come, he needed to come, please.

'Come,' Lorne would order, clamping his hand over John's mouth to stop the words. John gasped, his eyes squeezing shut as his balls tightened and he came, shooting all over his stomach and hand as his hips jerked. Lorne would slowly take his hand away then, petting John as he soothed him, bringing him back to reality slowly. He'd untie John and clean him up, and then he would hold him, stroking a finger over John's nipple, or up over his lips and jaw. Lorne would tell him what a good boy he'd been, and John would feel warm, and happy, and safe.

Opening his eyes, John stared at his ceiling and sighed. After only one time, he was hooked. Lorne knew John would come back. There really wasn't any choice about it. John reached for a discarded shirt and wiped himself clean before sitting back up. He had no doubt that Lorne really did intend to gag him, and John also had no doubt that he wanted it to happen, maybe even more than he'd wanted almost anything in his life. He'd give it a few days though, maybe a week. Lorne would know that John was eager no matter how long he waited, but John wanted to give his head a little time to catch up with what was happening.

Still, John looked forward to his next visit.


End file.
